


Play Me A Song, Pianogirl

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Stacie and Chloe live together and work at the bar that Stacie owns. When one Friday night, a young brunette musician strolls through the door, and Chloe finds an instant and undeniable attraction. The second she hears Beca's voice and watches her fingers  work magic on the piano keys, she knows she's done for.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	Play Me A Song, Pianogirl

Chloe walked into the bar that her roommate/good friend Stacie owned. Chloe was still in a self-exploration phase, unsure of what to do with her life. College was a bust and she had dropped out after a year. Stacie was kind enough to offer a job and place to stay when Chloe's parents didn't welcome her back home since she was "doing nothing with her life." Her lack of true career weighed on her. Her lack of love life bothered her even more so. There was the occasional date Stacie would set her up with, but no one had that spark she was looking for.

She made herself busy by cleaning menus, setting them on the tables, organizing the glasses on the bar, making sure the liquor was fully stocked. Stacie entered from the back door and beamed when she saw the redhead.

"Ginger!" She gave Chloe a quick hug before opening the tills and counting the money. "How was the shelter?" Chloe spent a lot of time volunteering at animal shelters during the day before her shift at the bar started. There was something about the animals that just made her feel happy, especially if she'd had a bad night. You never know the type of clientele you'd get at a bar on any given night.

"It was great. You sure you don't want to adopt a little puppy? I could be flexible, we could get a kitten instead." Chloe smirked, knowing Stacie was never going to allow an animal to live in the apartment. Before Stacie could shoot back a snarky reply the door jiggled, like someone was trying to get in, followed by a knock.

"Sorry, we're not open yet." Chloe opened the door slightly and peeked out at the short brunette holding on to her shoulder bag.

"Oh! That's our new Friday night musician!" Stacie called out. Chloe spun around to face Stacie and the short brunette took the opportunity to squeeze by her and hurry over to the stage. It could barely be considered a stage, though. It was a small platform only a few inches off the ground with a mic and a piano. There weren't even any lights.

"What happened to Jesse?" Chloe closed the door and hurried over to Stacie. "He always plays on Fridays."

"Jesse always played Fridays." Stacie grumbled as she put a wad of dollar bills in the register a little aggressively. "And then he decided to get plastered and try to make out with Aubrey."

"Oh my God!" Chloe covered her mouth to try and stop the giggles.

"I was proud, she gave him a firm slap. I tacked on a kick to the groin for good measure. That and firing his sleazy ass."

"I bet Aubrey enjoyed jealous Stacie appearing." Chloe grinned suggestively.

"That she did." Stacie stood up a little straighter, proud of herself. "All night." She added an extra wink at the end before going to the back. Chloe was grinning and shaking her head when her attention turned to the brunette setting up some music equipment she'd never seen before. She watched curiously as she set everything up and then took a seat at the piano. Feeling eyes on her, the brunette glanced over at Chloe who quickly spun around to act busy with the liquor bottles. How embarrassing, she thought to herself, getting caught staring like a middle schooler.

* * *

It was a fairly typical Friday night. Busy, but not crazy. It made Chloe glad she didn't work at a club where things could get out of hand. She was taking drink orders from tables when she heard feedback from the mic sounding from the stage.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Beca. I'll be playing for you this evening. I've got some stuff planned, but I'll take requests after my break. So come up with ideas, and I want to hear some creativity, nothing lame!" Beca grinned to the scattered laughter as she got more comfortable on the piano bench. "Don't be shy about those tips, either." She gave a wink before starting her intro.

She played and sang covers from a lot of classics and a few modern covers. She added her own spin to a lot of songs with improvisation and Chloe was thoroughly impressed. She was quite distracted by the girl playing the piano that she messed up several drink orders. Thankfully the customers were nice about it since she scurried to back and forth to fix them.

"Okay, what is with you?" Stacie put a hand on her hip while there was a lull at the bar and stared at Chloe.

"What? Nothing." Chloe gave her best confused look as she shook a drink in a tumbler.

"You can't keep your eyes off that piano player." Stacie grinned when Chloe gasped and spilled half the drink.

"Dammit." She mumbled to herself.

"When was the last time you got laid?"

"Stacie! Oh my God." Chloe scoffed as she furiously wiped up the liquid.

"I'm just saying, she's clearly a magician with her fingers." Stacie winked as Chloe's cheeks turned the color of her hair. "And when have your powers of flirtation not worked? Go chat her up on her break."

"No, I can't." Chloe couldn't help herself from looking back over to Beca who was in the middle of instructing an audience volunteer on which buttons to push and what beat on her little device. When she was satisfied that the audience member was good enough she started playing the intro to Africa by Toto.

"You're smiling like an idiot." Stacie interrupted Chloe's gaze and she shook her head to return to remaking the drink she spilled.

"She's talented is all. And I like this song." Chloe shrugged, stealing another glance at Beca who now had the audience eating out of the palm of her hand. And Chloe couldn't help but feel a little flutter in her stomach at the way Beca smiled to the audience while playing flawlessly.

As the night wore on Chloe grew more and more impressed by Beca's stage presence and the way she was able to interact with the audience. Even more impressive was how she was able to improvise songs in the blink of an eye at anyone's request. And her smile, Chloe really couldn't get over it.

Chloe was hoping to give the girl a compliment when they closed. Maybe ask for her number. Ask if she wanted a drink. Something. She just knew she wanted to talk to this girl who suddenly had swooped into her life and made her a flustered mess. As she was considering her options for what to say or do at the end of the night, Beca had packed up her gear and was walking out.

"I'm out. Tell Stacie thanks for the gig." Beca gave a slight wave as she walked out. Chloe spun around to say something, but the brunette was already out the door. Sighing in disappointment, she just hoped Beca would be a regular performer like Jesse had been and she'd see her again.

* * *

The next few days went by as usual. Chloe hoped to see Beca walk through the doors every night. And she was biting her tongue to ask Stacie if she hired her for more than one Friday. And after Beca, the other performances throughout the week (especially Tuesday karaoke in which Chloe contemplated sticking a toothpick in her ears) no one could come close to comparing.

Chloe was lazily organizing the glasses again on Late Friday afternoon when she heard the door jiggle again followed by a knock. Chloe smirked to herself, praying it was Beca again. She went to the door again and smiled brightly when she saw it was the brunette. Beca gave her a tight smile before breezing past again.

Chloe watched as Beca warmed up, trying not to stare as stalker-ish as she felt. Stacie came in soon after and looked between the two.

"You didn't pin her against that piano yet?"

"Stacie." Chloe laughed as she slapped the towel near Stacie. "Shut it."

Beca had an entirely new set list this night. Chloe was oddly disappointed yet impressed. She was looking forward to hearing some of those songs again. But there was always the unplanned audience requests that she could look forward to. Beca gave her thanks after she finished her songs and passed the glass jar to a lady in the front row to gather up some tips. Chloe took this chance to interact with the brunette finally. She carried a tray of various drinks over and set them on the piano. Beca glanced up from something she was writing and looked curiously from the tray to Chloe.

"I thought you could use a drink." Chloe offered and then looked to the tray, getting more nervous. "And I didn't know what your drink of choice was."

"And what options did you bring?" Beca set her pad down and smirked up at Chloe. Chloe smiled, feeling a little more comfortable as she pointed at each drink.

"Long Island Iced Tea. Because who doesn't like those. Whiskey sour. Vodka cranberry. Rum and coke. Mojito. Gin martini. And my personal favorite, strawberry daquiri."

"Wow, good selection." Beca leaned over to study the drinks. "Join me?"

"Sure!" Chloe said quickly. She winced and internally chided herself for sounding over-eager.

"Cheers." Beca picked up the martini as Chloe clinked her daquiri against it. "Mmm. You make a good martini." Beca studied her empty glass and set it down.

They finished the drinks as they chatted easily. Beca told her about her aspirations to produce music and how usually on her breaks she worked on mixes on her laptop. That information floored Chloe and she had to use all her willpower to not beg to listen to them that instant. Chloe told Beca about college and how she was a massive disappointment to her family, but as still struggling to find what she's passionate about. She also told her stories about her animals from the shelter and that's how she spends most of her time not at work and she loves it. Before they knew it, 45 minutes had gone by and Beca was 15 minutes late into starting the second half of her performance.

"Shit, I hope Stacie doesn't get mad." Beca mumbled as she plugged in her equipment again and re-situated herself on the bench.

"She won't. If she was upset or even annoyed she'd have come over here by now." Chloe settled her concerns, as she stood up and cleared the empty glasses. "This was fun."

"Yeah, uh." Beca swallowed as her eyes darted around, anywhere but up at Chloe. "We should maybe, um, do it again sometime."

"Totes." Chloe nodded with a smirk before spinning around back to the bar, where Stacie was giving her some kind of look.

"You're lucky I love you and want you to hook up with her. You owe me for those drinks by the way."

"Oh, come on, we give out free drinks all the time." Chloe rolled her eyes as she started putting them in the sink.

"Yeah but we don't have cocktail hour with our crushes while we're on the clock."

"Are you really mad?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"No." Stacie rolled her eyes and gave Chloe a friendly shove to the shoulder. "There was a lull. You know I would've dragged your ass over here if I was swamped. But the snail's pace you're going with her is so aggravating."

"Bummer for you." Chloe stuck out her tongue as she left the bar area to go take some orders.

* * *

The third Friday in a row, Beca showed up again much to Chloe's glee. They had a great talk the previous week, but Chloe was kicking herself for not casually getting Beca's number before she left. But here she was again, like a magnet pulling Chloe in week after week.

And as usual, Chloe could hardly keep her eyes off Beca as she did her routine. The audience absolutely loved her. She got, by far, more tips than any of the other regular performers they had. It was impressive.

When Beca's intermission came again, Chloe prepared another tray full of drinks (with Stacie's permission this time.) As she walked it carefully over to the piano, her eyes narrowed as another girl was leaning ridiculously close to Beca and laughing like an idiot. She was also shoving her breasts into Beca's face and the poor brunette was doing her best to keep her chin up as she laughed awkwardly.

"Excuse me." Chloe smiled sarcastically at the blonde hovering over Beca. "We ask our patrons not to bother our performers while they're on break."

"Oh but you can liquor her up?" The blonde folded her arms and nodded at the tray Chloe was holding.

"It's called a break. And one of the perks of being a performer here is free drinks." Chloe set the tray down and faced the blonde firmly.

"Whatever. Maybe I'll catch you after you're done." She shot Beca a wink and sauntered off back to her table. Chloe watched until she was gone and then turned to Beca.

"Who was that?"

"Um...Shelly, Shannon? I forgot. Her boobs were like..." Beca's eyes widened and she held her hands like she was holding two balls. "Right in my face." Chloe couldn't help but giggle at that.

"It happens a lot." Beca said when they stopped laughing. "Girls. Guys. They like to hit on me during my breaks thinking they're being special."

"Ah." Chloe nodded slowly, suddenly feeling really embarrassed for bringing drinks over two weeks in a row. She, too, thought she was being somewhat special.

"But." Beca could see the look on Chloe's face and quickly leaned forward. "They usually offer to buy me a drink or try to shove their number in my hand. None of them have brought me an entire assortment of drinks without even trying to get my number."

"I wasn't hitting on you." Chloe said quickly, feeling the blush rise immediately to her cheeks.

"Oh." Beca sat back, deflated. "Right. Just perks of the job. I'm...yeah, uh thanks." She just stared down at her hands, feeling mortified and hoping Chloe would just walk back to the bar.

"Sorry. No." Chloe put a hand to her head and rubbed her eyebrows. "I was...hitting on you. But not like just to...get your number or whatever. I just...I think you're really talented. And I just wanted to get to know you." She rambled on.

"Dude, thank God." Beca let out a relieved sigh. "I thought I just humiliated myself there."

"Not even a little. Me, maybe." Chloe scoffed at herself as she picked up the martini that she remembered Beca picking first last time and handing it over.

"Its cute." Beca mumbled as she took a sip, keeping eye contact with Chloe. Before Chloe could respond, Stacie came hurrying over.

"Sorry, but the bar's hella swamped right now." She said breathlessly. "Need your help."

"Okay." Chloe nodded, disappointed, but understanding. This was her job after all.

"I bartend on Saturdays and Sundays. I could help if you need." Beca shrugged. "I mean you paid for the night."

"No. Take your break. The bar can be a black hole sometimes and I paid you for entertainment." Stacie quickly waved at Beca to sit back down as she led Chloe back to the bar.

"You're pathetic by the way." Stacie whispered as they returned behind the bar to start making drinks.

"Shut up."

* * *

The end of the night finally came and Chloe looked up happily as Beca seemed to be taking her time counting her tips after she had packed her things. She set the towel down and wandered over to the piano.

"So you're a bartender too, huh?" Chloe asked, sparking up conversation.

"Yeah. Just on weekend nights. And I DJ at a club Mondays and Wednesdays, trying to get my music out there. But those aren't the best nights. And Thursdays I work at a music store. I end up spending more than I make though." Beca chuckled to herself.

"You stay busy. And Tuesdays?"

"Right now its my day off. So I just chill at home, work on my mixes. But I was thinking of maybe stopping by to volunteer at this animal shelter I've heard about." She grinned bashfully as Chloe's eyes lightened up and she pushed herself up from the lid of the piano.

"That sounds like an awesome idea." Chloe grinned right back as she took a seat beside Beca. There was a silence that descended upon them, not awkward, but not entirely comfortable. Chloe broke the silence again with the first thing that popped into her head.

"Play me a song, pianogirl."

"Pianogirl?" Beca scoffed at the nickname, but was still smiling. Chloe just nodded as she bumped Beca's shoulder, encouraging her to play something. Beca immediately started into the opening of Bohemian Rhapsody.

"It's my favorite song." Beca mused as she focused on her fingers, adding her own little flourishes here and there. "It has so many layers. You can listen to it when you're happy, melancholy, or flat out down in the dumps." Beca kept playing, getting lost in the song ans swaying slightly as Chloe just watched and listened silently. "It takes you from highs to depths of despair and it's so fucking beautiful. And that's just the melody; don't get me started on the lyrics." Beca laughed and saw Chloe staring intensely at her, seemingly closer than she had been when Beca first started play. Sensing the intensity of the moment, Beca removed her fingers and stood up. Chloe immediately looked disappointed, so Beca decided not to end the night just yet.

"I told you I'm a bartender. How about I show you how to make a real drink?"

"Are you criticizing my drink making abilities?" Chloe teased as she stood to follow Beca behind the bar.

"No. I just think I could enhance your already stellar abilities." Beca winked as she pulled a couple bottles down.

"Nice save." Chloe snorted as she rested an elbow against the counter to watch Beca work. They chatted about nothing and everything. Conversation and flirtation seemed to flow so easily between the two. Chloe knew she wasn't reading into anything or having one sided feelings. She knew Beca had a crush too. Although the term 'crush' seemed too juvenile for what she was feeling. And she watched Beca flawlessly spin the glasses around and bottles as if they were her mixing board. And Chloe couldn't help but flush when she thought that Beca really was a magician with her hands.

They chatted for who knows how long. Sharing drinks and different recipes. Beca was starting to feel the effects and leaned her hip against the counter to keep her steady. Chloe finished her drink and set the glass down, subtly moving closer to the piano player. Then there was silence. Even their silence was comfortable. Chloe's eyes flick down to Beca's lips and then her throat as she sees the brunette visibly gulp. It was cute that she was nervous. Chloe inched forward and Beca stayed firmly in place. It was like there was electricity in the air and Chloe was buzzing just being this close to Beca. She licked her own lips and saw Beca's eyes immediately drop then shoot back up to her eyes. Chloe could almost smell the hint of liquor on Beca's breath as she was about to brush her lips against her when Stacie came barging in from the back. Beca took two giant steps back, nearly tripping and knocking a glass off the counter. Her reflexes were quick and she caught it and quickly set it back on the counter before nearly sprinting back over to the piano.

"Thanks a lot." Chloe whisper-hissed at Stacie before following Beca. Stacie shrugged sheepishly like she had no idea what she walked in on.

"I'm sorry." Beca rushed out as she put her bag over her shoulder. "I hope Stacie isn't mad at you or anything. I can pay you back for the liquor."

"Its fine. If anything, she owes me." Chloe grinned. Beca took a deep breath and held onto her bag, facing Chloe and glancing to the side to see Stacie behind the bar, acting like she was busy, but clearly eavesdropping.

"So...I guess I'll see you next Friday." Beca forced a smile as she started to walk past Chloe.

"Or, you could...you know maybe if you wanted to and weren't too tired from all your jobs or weren't busy with something else you could come by to the animal shelter. With me. I'd be there. And we could hang with the animals." Chloe shrugged and twisted her lips as she looked to the ground, praying she didn't sound as awkward as she felt. It was shocking how they could talk so easily and comfortably, but then turn into a fumbling mess like this.

"Oh, yeah. Um. Yeah. That sounds like something people would like to do. People like me. I'd like that. Um, just let me know where and a time." Beca nodded quickly. Chloe was grateful she seemed similarly awkward.

"Totes." They both nodded and Beca turned to leave when Chloe early shrieked. "Wait!" Beca turned back around with slightly wide eyes. "Number. I would need it. Yours. To tell you where to go."

"Right." Beca reached in her pocket and nearly dropped the phone as she handed it to Chloe. Chloe subtly brushed her fingers against Beca's as she took the phone, proud of the goosebumps she saw appear on Beca's arm. She quickly typed in her number and added a new contact 'cute redhead' to Beca's contacts. Beca smirked and rolled her eyes when she saw it. She mumbled 'you're so weird' before turning to leave. She glanced back to wave and ran into one of the stacked chairs. Chloe pursed her lips, trying not to laugh as Beca scrambled to pick it back up and put it on the table. She was blushing furiously and mumbled bye again before hurrying out the door.

Stacie watched the interaction with an unimpressed but humored disposition. She watched Beca until she heard the door click and then flung herself dramatically onto the counter.

"Ohhh my GAWD! That was painful." She groaned.

"What?" Chloe rolled her eyes as she hurried back behind the counter to finish her cleaning of glasses.

"That was like watching two thirteen year olds talk to their crush for the first time. You're 24, Chloe. Jump her bones already!" Stacie waved her arms in exasperation.

"I'm not just going to sleep with her, Stacie." Chloe clenched her jaw, feeling slightly embarrassed and annoyed with this conversation. "I want an actual connection. I don't want to just get laid. I want what you and Aubrey have."

Stacie silenced at those words. She realized how lucky she was to have Aubrey. She had a constant. They had dinners. They had movie nights. And they had sex whenever the hell they wanted. Stacie knew Chloe was jealous. Happy for them, but jealous. And Stacie really wanted her friend to have it too.

"You'll get her." Stacie gave her a friendly nudge. "I've seen the way she looks at you. I don't think she's looking for a one night stand either."

"Thanks, by the way, for interrupting." Chloe gave her a playful scowl as she tossed the towel on the counter. "And as an apology you're letting me leave you with the rest of clean up. Thanks, Stace!" And with a shake of her head Stacie let Chloe strut to the door to head upstairs to their apartment.

"Go text your girlfriend!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The next week went by a lot quicker for Chloe. She text Beca almost everyday. And with how busy the brunette was, she managed to text Chloe back pretty quickly. Chloe's smile always grew wider when she was "Pianogirl" pop up on her phone.

And their "date" as Stacie called it, to the animal shelter was better than Chloe could have imagined. Beca was great with all of them and wasn't shy about talking to them like they could understand. While they didn't interact with each other a whole lot, Chloe felt closer to Beca after sharing that part of her life with her.

They got lunch after and engaged in flirty, meaningful, and sometimes just playful conversation effortlessly throughout the day. Beca would slide in compliments about Chloe's laugh or her smile. Chloe loved making Beca blush by saying something about her eyes or crooked smile.

Beca insisted she pay, and Chloe only put up a small fight. She'd never met someone she felt so drawn and attracted to. And her hopes were getting higher that Beca felt pretty similarly. She was disappointed when four o'clock rolled around and she'd have to get back to the bar. They said goodbye with a lingering hug that sent tingles all the way down to Chloe's toes. She thought she was being ridiculous. She'd known Beca for a month now and they've only just hugged and she's feeling like a giddy school girl. She watched Beca walk away until she was out of sight and turned to walk toward Stacie's bar with an airy sigh.

* * *

"How was your date?" Stacie grinned smugly as soon as Chloe walked in.

"It wasn't a date. We were just friends hanging out."

"Okay...how was your...hang." Stacie chuckled under breath as she got the cash registers prepared.

"It was awesome." Chloe gushed, unable to hide her real feelings. "She's awesome. I think...I think we could be something. You know, something special."

"i'm glad, Chloe." Stacie smiled warmly. "I really do want you to be happy. Just wish you wouldn't go at a snail's pace about it."

"Sorry for not being impatient." Chloe rolled her eyes. "But I don't know. I feel like something might happen soon. Especially if a certain boss would stop interrupting certain moments." She swatted Stacie's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Funny you should say so." Stacie closed the till and looked at Chloe with a smirk. "I'm staying at Aubrey's this weekend. So you have the apartment to yourself. What you choose to do with that information is entirely up to you."

"Well...thanks for the heads up." Chloe blushed as the images of her bringing (dragging) Beca back to the apartment to make-out (have her way with) were burning a hole in her brain. She shook her head, trying not to get caught up in a daydream and moved to start setting up the tables, hoping Stacie couldn't tell exactly what was on her mind.

* * *

Beca went through her routine once more, which Chloe was beginning to memorize even though Beca switched it up week by week. But this time Beca stumbled a few times and hit the wrong note on the piano here and there, much to Chloe's satisfaction, because every time Chloe walked by she'd shoot Beca a wink or prolonged look that would make the brunette fumble. It always made Chloe walk away with a beaming smile knowing she had an effect on Beca.

"The eye fucking you two are doing is ridiculous." Stacie groaned at Chloe coming back behind the bar. "And its making me horny and you should be glad I'm going to Aubrey's tonight."

"You're always horny." Chloe chuckled, ignoring Stacie's first comment. "I don't know how Aubrey keeps up."

"Oh, she keeps up plenty." Stacie whispered salaciously.

"Don't need details." Chloe put her hand up. As she left to give Beca her intermission drink. She wasn't able to stay and chat again since it was crowded. But she set the tray down and gave Beca a wink before turning away to walk with an extra saunter in her step. She glanced behind the bar in the mirror and smiled victoriously when she saw Beca staring at her ass. Point Chloe.

* * *

At the end of the night, after Stacie called one particularly drunk man a cab and Chloe escorted him out, she came back in to see that same blonde flirting with Beca again at the piano. She strode over quickly and interrupted the blonde mid-sentence and didn't miss the little smirk that popped up on Beca's lips.

"We're closed." Chloe said shortly.

"I'm leaving, you don't need to get your panties in a wad." The blonde rolled her eyes at Chloe.

"Really? Because it looks like you're just hanging out at the piano. We open at 5 tomorrow. You can come back then."

"I'll be back next Friday." She winked at Beca and then shot Chloe a dirty glare as she flung her purse over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Chloe leaned her back against the piano lid and waved goodbye with a fake smile plastered on her face. Beca chuckled lowly behind her.

"You really are cute when you're jealous."

"I had nothing to be jealous of." Chloe shrugged. "I mean, no one needs boobs that big."

"Right." Beca laughed and leaned forward when Chloe turned to face her.

"Alright, Chlo, I'm leaving! Don't forget to lock up." Stacie walked breezily by, giving her a pointed look. "Beca, you were awesome as always. Enjoy the rest of your night!"

The door clicked shut and Chloe turned to fully face Beca, her arms resting on the lid of the piano. They just sat in silence for a moment, as if they were sizing each other up.

"Play me a song, pianogirl." Chloe said with a smirk as she slid onto the seat beside Beca.

"What's your favorite song?" Beca asked as her hands hovered over the keys. Now that wasn't just a simple question for Chloe. She didn't just have a favorite song. She had different favorite songs for different moods. And there was only one mood and one song she could think of right now.

"Titanium? By David Guetta." She looked at Beca who held eye contact a moment longer before clearing her throat and turning to the keys. Her fingers danced gracefully and effortlessly over the keys as she played the familiar opening notes to the song. She started humming along as she started playing the lyrics, adding her own flare. Chloe watched mesmerized at how amazing the song sounded and how well Beca played on such short notice for a request.

When she got to the chorus, Chloe reacted on instinct and started singing along. Beca hesitated for a brief second as she watched Chloe sing, but picked up just fine. At the end of the chorus, Beca slowed down and started singing harmony with Chloe.

"I am titanium." They stared at each other as they sang the last notes in perfect harmony. Chloe could see Beca's eyes darken as her fingers came to a stop over the keys. She hadn't exerted herself by singing along by any means, yet she almost felt out of breath. And her eyes were having trouble focusing anywhere but Beca's lips.

Moving on instinct again Chloe surged forward, pressing her lips against Beca's. It last two or three seconds before Chloe retreated an inch, to read the expression on Beca's face. Beca didn't give her much time because she closed the gap next. Her hands fell to the piano, making a terrible out of key sound as she moved to adjust to face Chloe better. Chloe sighed into the kiss giving Beca the chance to slide her tongue in her mouth. Chloe let out a little moan at the sensation and her hands moved on their own to grasp onto Beca's shirt to keep her close. Beca pulled back to catch a breath before quickly moving to attach her lips to Chloe's neck. Chloe rolled her head and eyes back, clutching to the back of Beca's shirt with one hand and accidentally slamming down on the keys with another, just trying to stay upright.

"Beca." She breathed heavily, feeling overcome with everything her body was feeling. It had been a long time since someone was able to make her feel this way. Beca moved back to her lips as they moved in perfect sync. Beca's right hand moved to slide up Chloe's thigh, while her left tangled in Chloe's hair. Her body was twisted slightly awkwardly with how they were sitting on the bench, but it didn't seem to slow her down.

The sound of their labored breathing only turned up the notch of Chloe's libido and she had to pull back again.

"Do you want..." She was interrupted by Beca's impatient lips shutting her up. "To take this upstairs?" She sputtered out in one breath when Beca pulled back again.

"What's upstairs?" Beca panted, looking genuinely confused. And Chloe felt like laughing because Beca was so worked up she'd clearly forgotten the multiple times Chloe had told her she lived above the bar.

"My apartment." Chloe whispered as her fingers ghosted over the buttons on Beca's shirt, her brain working hard at telling her hands not to undress Beca just yet.

"Oh. Oh yeah." Beca nodded before leaning in again. "I'm definitely on board with that idea."

"Follow me." Chloe pulled back, nearly sending Beca face-planting as the brunette wasn't quite finished with their make-out session.

The short walk out of the bar and up the stairs ended up being more difficult than Chloe anticipated. Beca literally couldn't keep her hands to herself. And she barely kept her lips to herself as she had them attached to Chloe's neck as they stumbled up the stairs. Chloe fumbled around with her keys, hardly able to focus on the simple task of unlocking the door. As soon as it opened they nearly fell inside, but Beca was surprisingly strong and held Chloe up. And in an instant, Chloe's back hit the door.

They traded hot, needy kisses, traveling from their lips to each other's necks and back until Chloe couldn't take it anymore. Her hands ripped open Beca's shirt, forgoing individually unbuttoning them one by one. She grabbed onto the open shirt sleeves to push Beca further into the apartment and Beca let herself be blindly led.

"I should've tidied up my room." Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips as she leaned against her door.

"I won't be paying attention to the cleanliness of your room." Beca laugh as her hands wondered under Chloe's shirt to trail her fingers along warm skin. The touch sent shivers down Chloe's spine as she let out a moan and her head hit the door. Her hand slapped at the door until she twisted the knob and they tumbled through and Chloe landed with a bounce on the edge of her bed, pulling Beca along.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about this." Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck as she straddled the redhead.

"Me too." Chloe said quietly as she looked up into Beca's dark blue eyes. "From the second I saw you, really."

"I knew you had a crush." Beca smirked as she placed a long, slow kiss on Chloe's lips.

"You're one to talk." Chloe gave her a little shove before scooting back and whipping off her shirt. Beca's eyes immediately went down to Chloe's chest. Yeah, her boobs weren't suffocatingly big, but wow. She gulped as she suddenly felt nervous for the first time since they first kissed.

"You got a little drool, there." Chloe grinned smugly as she leaned up pull Beca down on top of her.

"You're hot." Beca lunged forward and licked into Chloe's mouth while she frantically worked on shrugging out of her shirt and yanking her tank top off. Chloe took that time to find the button on Beca's jeans and quickly run a finger against Beca's damp underwear.

"Shit!" Beca hissed as her mouth fell open and she lightning quick shrugged out of her jeans and tossed her underwear somewhere behind her. Chloe smirked at Beca's reaction to a small touch. And she started shimmying out of her skirt to throw across the room and Beca's hands were on her waist, pulling Chloe's red thong off.

Beca panted heavily as she hovered over Chloe to look down at the bra-clad woman for a moment as if she was convincing herself this was real. Her hips moved with purpose against Chloe's, making Chloe arch and moan against her. That sound drove Beca crazy and she ground her hips down again so their bodies were flushed and kissed Chloe hard as she reached behind her back to undo the bra clasp. The second it came off and tossed aside, Beca's lips were on Chloe's breast.

"Beca! Shit!" Chloe gasped and thrusted up against Beca, unable to control her movements. Her hands groped at Beca somehow finding the ability to remove her bra too. And Chloe felt on fire as Beca moaned against Chloe's lips as her fingers trailed lower.

Without warning, Chloe slid her index finger along Beca's clit and into her folds. Beca hissed above her as she rocked against Chloe's hand.

"One more." Beca choked out as she placed her hands beside Chloe's head. Chloe did as instructed, easily sliding a second finger inside of her and was rewarded with a guttural moan and Beca's body moving like a wave against her own. She curled her fingers and thrusted hard into Beca, sensing Beca wanted it a little rough.

"Fuck!" And Beca grinded hard against her, almost hurting her hand. When Beca's eyes opened to look down at Chloe they were nearly black with arousal. Her hips started moving faster and with purpose and Chloe was able to find the rhythm and move her hand in time with the forceful thrusts of Beca.

"Shit! Yes..." Beca closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Right there!" Her body started moving faster and faster and Chloe watched as her breasts just bounced right in front of her, practically begging for attention. So as Chloe let her fingers work magic between Beca's legs, she attached her lips to one of Beca's breasts, swirling her tongue over a nipple, making the brunette gasp and grip onto the headboard for leverage.

"Fuck! Yes! Fuck!" Beca shouted with each roll of her body as Chloe's fingers touched her in that spot that sent what felt like a bolt of lightning through her body every other second. She felt her orgasm barreling down on her as she started losing control over the movements of her hips. They violently and erratically bared down on Chloe's hand as her moans got louder and higher. And the sound of the headboard hitting the wall over and over, the squeak of Chloe's bed, the wet slapping sound of her arousal against Chloe, and Chloe's soft words of encouragement was almost sensory overload.

"Yeah, baby." Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's breast that she had just release from her lips. She felt Beca's slick walls tighten around her fingers. "Are you gonna come, fucking my fingers?"

"God, Chloe!" Beca moaned as she felt her body seize up. "FU-!" And she came with a silent scream, gripping the headboard with one hand and Chloe with the other as tight as she could. It was almost painful the level of ecstasy she was feeling as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She thrusted slowly two more times as Chloe helped her ride out her high before collapsing on the redhead below her.

"Holy...fuck." Beca panted as she wiped a thin line of sweat off her forehead. "Wow."

"That was sexy as hell." Chloe grinned as she ran a hand through Beca's hair. "I had no idea how hot you'd be when you'd come."

"Shit." Beca groaned, loving Chloe talking to her like that. She took a steadying breath and lunged at Chloe's lips again, getting caught in an intense kiss once more before traveling down Chloe's throat, then to the valley between her breasts. She took a moment to suck on each nipple before moving lower, feeling Chloe's chest rise and fall faster and faster and her hands grip tighter in her hair. She kissed just above Chloe's naval, and slowly dipped her tongue in her belly button, making Chloe nearly jump off the bed. She smirked as she continue her journey south.

Beca wasn't always grateful for her short stature, but when she could lie down while going down, it was a bonus. She wrapped an arm around each of Chloe's thighs so that they were resting on top of her arms. Beca looked up at Chloe who looked like she was about to lose it already and ran her hands reassuringly up and down her thighs.

"Is this okay?" Beca asked before kissing Chloe where she needed her most.

"More than." Chloe nodded quickly as she rand her hands through her own hair.

Beca immediately attached her lips to Chloe's wet center, making the redhead jolt in pleasure. She watched Chloe's face twist in pleasure as her mouth dropped open when Beca's tongue slid slowly down her folds and then back up the same direction over and over again, slowly working Chloe up.

"Beca..." Chloe whined as her back arched off the bed over and over. Beca was making her feel pleasure in such a way she thought she might combust right there on her bed.

"Don't hold back, Chlo." Beca lifted her head as she stroked her thumb along Beca's hips in a comforting way. She could sense that Chloe was trying to keep herself somewhat composed, but Beca wanted to see her come undone. She ducked her head back down and dipped her tongue into Chloe's entrance, swirling and licking, seeming to hit all of Chloe's pleasure spots.

Beca moaned as she sucked on Chloe's clit and her hands roamed to Chloe's backside. Chloe moved her hips to push against Beca as far as possible and Beca liked it. She sat up slightly, keeping her mouth attached and pulled roughly on Chloe's ass, encouraging her to thrust against her.

"God, Beca." Chloe gasped as she relinquished any measure of control and let her hips start rolling and grinding hard against Beca and her tongue. She worried for a brief moment that she might knock Beca backwards, or hurt her somehow, but the way Beca gripped tighter and moved with her with every thrust sent those concerns out the window.

It was hot. Beca had been with women before, but not like this. There was something different. The air, the sounds, the way their bodies responded to each other. She hated superlative statements, but she could probably say this was the best sex she'd ever had.

Beca could feel Chloe losing it. She felt it in the way her hips bucked erratically and she tried to hold on tightly to the redhead as her orgasm hit her. Chloe moaned loudly in between expletives that ended in one loud shriek as her back arched high off the bed and her mouth hung open for a moment. Beca slowed her motions but licked gently against Chloe's core as she came down from her high.

Beca licked at Chloe's center, tasting every last drop of arousal. When she leaned back up she wiped her mouth and chin, smiling at the redhead below her. Chloe finally settled back against the bed and tried to catch her breath as she flopped a forearm over her head. She was in disbelief at the intensity of the orgasm she just experienced. When she opened her eyes she saw Beca hovering over her, almost nervously. And after what they just did, there was nothing to be nervous about.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Beca said quickly. "I just...I want to kiss you and I don't know if you want me to go wash my mouth out or...? Cuz some-" She was interrupted by Chloe yanking her roughly forward and capturing her lips with her own. The redhead wasted no time in letting her tongue slide into Beca's mouth, roaming every inch. When they paused for breath, Beca looked dazed.

"Did that answer your question?" Chloe smiled so innocently, it pulled at something in Beca's chest. She just shook her head and moved to lie next to Chloe and gave her another quick kiss.

"You're amazing, you know?" Beca said quietly as she looked down and then back up to Chloe's eyes.

"So are you." Chloe said quickly, rubbing her thumb back and forth against Beca's neck.

It was super late. It would be morning soon. And Chloe wasn't sure when Beca needed to get home. But she wanted to stay like this as long as she could and hoped Beca felt the same.

"Not to sound presumptuous..." Chloe started, earning an intrigued look from Beca. "But I was sort of hoping you'd stay? Maybe let me make you breakfast? And um...hopefully this wasn't just a one night wonder..."

"Chloe." Beca put a hand up to Chloe's cheek when Chloe looked away anxiously. "Not to sound presumptuous either, but I wasn't planning on going anywhere. And I certainly hope its not a one time thing with the best sex I've ever had." And Chloe blushed, not able to hide her proud chuckle as she leaned forward to kiss Beca again. She could really get used to that.

"One more thing." Chloe whispered against Beca's mouth, trailing her hand up and down Beca's side. Beca hummed in response, her eyes closed just breathing in Chloe. "I'm a big time post-coital cuddler." And Beca's eyes shot open again and she nearly burst out in laughter.

"Fine, I'll be your cuddle buddy. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Never...ever say coital again." Beca grinned as Chloe giggled and buried her head in Beca's neck. And Beca's arm reached around her back to pull her close as Beca placed a soft kiss on Chloe's shoulder.

"Deal." Chloe sighed contentedly with her arms wrapped around Beca as she wiggled against her to get into a comfortable position.

"Goodnight, Chlo."

"Night, pianogirl."


End file.
